1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a printing system having a selective printing function of an address book and a printing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming device and a printing system having a selective printing function of an address book and a printing method thereof capable of selectively printing only desired personal information of the address, by use of the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in digital technologies enable the management of an address book to be more convenient by storing information in a personal computer that used to be hand-written.
Various programs have been developed exclusively for the purpose of managing an address book in order to enhance user convenience. By using such programs, a user can make desired edits to the address book, such as adding newly collected information to the address book or deleting unnecessary information from the address book.
Generally, such programs are used exclusively for managing an address book, and are used to edit the stored address book or print address book information using an image forming device.
When using a conventional address book management program, if a user requests to print the address book, the image forming device sequentially prints all the personal information stored in the address book.
This is not a significant problem when the amount of personal information stored in the address book is small, but it becomes unreasonable to print all the information of the address book when there is the large amount of personal information stored in the address book.
Further, only a part of the personal information in the address book may be needed. Thus, if all the personal information is printed, it is not easy to locate the corresponding desired personal information. Further, printing unnecessary personal information wastes consumables of the image forming device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved image forming device and a printing system that has an address book printing function that allows only a desired portion of an address book to be printed.